A knight in Shining armour
by freelancer-babe
Summary: Mac and Harm are handed a new case but Mac is kidnapped and Harm is the one who needs to save her. Includes a ballroom scene. I will update if I get about 17-20 reviews, thanks to everyone who has rr! Please keep them coming!
1. Default Chapter

*In the admirals office  
  
Admiral: Commander, colonel, you have a new assignment (He hands them case files). A true love story if you ask me! A commander and a colonel wanting to be together but.they work in the same field and its against the rules, you will be defending them and trying to keep them together.  
  
Mac: yes sir  
  
Admiral: I think you know how it would feel to be them so do your best!  
  
*Harm and Mac look puzzled  
  
Harm: As always sir!  
  
Admiral: Good. Dismissed  
  
Both: Aye aye. Sir!  
  
** Outside the office  
  
Mac: What was he on about in there?  
  
Harm: don't ask me, I wouldn't have a clue!  
  
Mac: I wonder who's prosecuting!  
  
Sturgis: Hey Commander, Colonel  
  
Both: Hey Sturgis!  
  
Sturgis: What's the new assignment?  
  
Mac: Oh this love story!  
  
Sturgis: Oooh boy!  
  
Harm: there's your answer, lets guess, shall we?  
  
Mac: You're prosecuting aren't you? Sturgis: Yep  
  
Mac: Why does this always happen to us?  
  
Sturgis: You know you just can't beat a good lawyer like me  
  
Harm: I wouldn't be so sure!  
  
Mac: Sturgis we can beat you any time!  
  
Sturgis: Hey! Don't gang up. We'll bet on it. May the best man win!  
  
Mac: Ahem (Clears her throat)  
  
Sturgis: and woman.but you're not gonna win so there is no point in mentioning woman!  
  
Mac: that is sexist, wait are you saying woman don't have the potential?!  
  
Sturgis: that's exactly what I'm saying (Mac casts him an evil glare).but there are the exceptions!  
  
Mac: I'm defending my type  
  
Sturgis: May it be.oh just let the best team win!  
  
Mac: You don't have a team but we do, so that would mean, let us win.hey that rhymes!  
  
Sturgis: no.  
  
Mac: yes  
  
Sturgis: No  
  
Mac: yes  
  
Sturgis: no  
  
Mac: yes Sturgis: no  
  
Harm: Can you to stop that, I hate being caught in the middle, how about may the best win.wait but that's not fair, either way whether you win or lose you have an excuse! If you win its, "I did not have a second chairer and I still won," and if you lose-  
  
Mac: Its, "I didn't have a second chairer so you cant blame me for losing!"  
  
Sturgis: precisely any way it was your idea. How about we grab a drink?  
  
Harm: don't change the subject  
  
Mac: Will you to cut it out?  
  
*Singer overhears for a while  
  
Singer: I thought you were supposed to try your hardest in the court room, not to make it personal!  
  
Harm: Lieutenant, if you don't butt out we'll make it personal!  
  
Mac: I'll take that drink  
  
Singer: fine, lets (make it personal).  
  
*They all walk away but singer catches up with Sturgis.  
  
Singer: Lieutenant, I hear you are working on that case on your own; I'd like to be second chair if that's all right with you?  
  
Sturgis: Sure. That'd be great, stop by at my office and pick up the case files  
  
Singer: ok, thank you lieutenant  
  
*Sturgis walks up to harm and Mac as singer smile at them evilly.  
  
Harm: How could you?!  
  
Sturgis: Now we are equal.may the best team win!  
  
Mac: I kinda liked it how it was before Harm! (She casts him the it was all you fault look)  
  
*At a bar Mac, harm and Sturgis are having drinks. A woman walks up.  
  
Sturgis: Lieutenant Norway, this is Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie.  
  
*They shake hands but she is more interested in Harm  
  
Jennifer: Commander Rabb. Sturgis has told me a lot about you!  
  
Harm: Yes I'm sure he has, lieutenant! (He shoots a wicked gaze at Sturgis)  
  
Jennifer: Oh Jennifer, call me Jennifer please.how long have you worked at Jag?  
  
Harm: Oh, quite a number of years actually!  
  
Jennifer: explain it to me  
  
Harm: Well my father was in the navy and was proclaimed dead or missing I believed he was still alive so I enlisted and tried to find him.  
  
*During all this Mac is not looking very pleased so she tries to get up and walk to Sturgis. Harm does not want to be left behind with the lieutenant so he secretly puts his hand on her shoulder holding her back but she gives him a gentle smack and gets up.  
  
** Mac: Sturgis!!!  
  
Sturgis: Sorry ma'am, I didn't know she was gonna to steal him like that.away from you!  
  
Mac: Away from me? Oh that. Don't mention it  
  
Sturgis: (to make Mac annoyed) Don't they look so cute together?!  
  
Mac: Why do I bother?! (She walks back)  
  
** Jennifer: So do you want to meet up this weekend maybe and talk about it?  
  
Harm: Oh no!!! I mean well I'm busy  
  
Jennifer: oh?  
  
Harm: I've got a date  
  
Jennifer: I'm sure I can imagine who it is (looks at Mac evilly). Anyway I'd better get going, bye!!  
  
*She leaves  
  
Mac: Good afternoon sunshine! Why is everyone looking at me like that?! Not that I'm not happy but why didn't you take it?  
  
Harm: Like I said I have a date.anyway she's not my type, too forward  
  
Mac: Oh, she kinda reminded me of Renee!  
  
Harm: Oh no, no way, but in that case you wouldn't have liked her  
  
Mac: I didn't not like Renee  
  
Harm: Don't play me the fool.you busy this weekend?  
  
Mac: I thought you had a date  
  
Harm: Who said I was talking dinner?. even though I am!  
  
Mac: No, I'm free  
  
Sturgis: You two are sick!  
  
Mac: Sturgis!  
  
Sturgis: you didn't have a clue that I was here. Did you?  
  
*They all giggle.  
  
Outside court room  
  
Harm: Hey, we haven't decided for the chairs  
  
Both: First chair!  
  
*Harm takes out a coin  
  
Harm: Heads or tails?  
  
Mac: Heads  
  
*It lands on head and Mac casts him the look before walking away.  
  
Harm: they stare at her, she stares at me  
  
In court.  
  
Sturgis: lieutenant Monroe, how long have you two been going out?  
  
Callie: 6 months  
  
Sturgis: that's a short time, how can you be so sure you are perfect for each other?  
  
Callie: So far, we have not had a fight and sparks have been flying.  
  
Sturgis: did anyone know?  
  
Mac: Objection! Relevance?  
  
Sturgis: getting there your honor  
  
Judge: don't beat around the bush  
  
Callie: yes my best friends knew  
  
Sturgis: And how did they find out?  
  
Callie: We were talking and someone overheard.  
  
** Mac: I'd hate to have singer near by (to harm and he looks at her puzzled).  
  
** Sturgis: And they reported it and that's how you ended up here. So if they hadn't found you would still be in secrecy. Do you realize if this had been found out any later than it had you would loose a lot more than you might now?  
  
Mac: Objection, bagerance!  
  
Sturgis: withdrawn. Your witness!  
  
Mac: Were you and the lieutenant friends formerly?  
  
Callie: Yes  
  
Mac: Explain the friendship to me!  
  
Callie: Well, the lieutenant and I met 7 years ago, at first I hated him. I had a terrible past as a teenager and was not very fond of men, but he showed me how to move on, he made me laugh when no one else could and I was happy with him. We became partners and worked together in a lot of cases, besides that we had saved each other lives many a time and we were always there for each other when needed. The lieutenant and I don't call each other by the expected standards and we never have. We were always aware that we could not get together as it was against the policies, we had to keep our guard up and sometimes out emotions just got the better of us, you could just feel the sexual tension, but 7 years is a long time and all the signs were pointing in the right direction so we had ago at it, it worked out fine and now we want to be together.  
  
*All through this the music is playing and Harm and Mac are looking shocked knowing that their story is like their history. Even the admiral was there, he knew what was gong on. Mac stands silent for a while really touched.  
  
Judge: Colonel, Colonel, (Mac snaps out of it) are we ready to continue?  
  
Mac: Yes, your honor. Um.when was it that you met, I'm sorry?  
  
Callie: 7 yrs ago!  
  
Mac: I have nothing further!  
  
Sturgis: May we have a short recess, your honor?  
  
Judge: We will have a 15 minute recess, court is now adjourned.  
  
Outside: Mac is looking a bit tense and uncomfortable.  
  
Harm: You ok, Mac  
  
Mac: How do I look?  
  
Harm: Better than you feel, I'm sure.  
  
Mac: That was terrible  
  
Harm: Do you want me to cover for you?  
  
Mac: Could you?  
  
Harm: yeah  
  
Mac: yeah, that would be great, thanks Harm!  
  
Harm: No worries, are you going home?  
  
*Sturgis joins them  
  
Mac: I'll see, I just need a bit of fresh air, excuse me  
  
*Sturgis catches up with her as she walks away.  
  
Sturgis: are you ok?  
  
Mac: Sturgis: Did you see what was going on in the courtroom? They have got exactly the same history as Harm and I!  
  
Sturgis: Yeah but I don't think so.  
  
Mac: this could be a sign  
  
Sturgis: It could, but if you do your thoughts out, it could get you in the same mess as they are in  
  
Mac: I suppose, he wouldn't want to anyway  
  
Sturgis: who, him?  
  
Mac: Yes him!  
  
Sturgis: I'll catch you later  
  
Mac: Sturgis don't say anything!  
  
Sturgis: I wont  
  
Mac: thanks!  
  
Harm: What's up with her  
  
Sturgis: Apparently, you wouldn't understand!  
  
*Sturgis and singer sitting in his office  
  
Sturgis: any ideas?  
  
Singer: Its against the policies and no matter what they should not be broken, its only 6 months into the relationship, it would disrupt their work habits and.I could think of a thousand more!  
  
Sturgis: But what if they have a court hearing based on trying to drop the policy  
  
Singer: they could try to do that  
  
Sturgis: Well.any ideas?  
  
Singer: .I had my share, now its your turn to think of something!  
  
Sturgis: Its not easy, you are meant to be helping, that's why you are second chair.  
  
Singer: No! I'm second chair to back you up.  
  
Sturgis: Same thing!  
  
Harm and Mac in his office  
  
Mac: this is hard  
  
Harm: I know  
  
Mac: .How about trying to drop the law,  
  
Harm: Look, can we not go there?!  
  
Mac: Come on, we wont have another hearing we can just combine them.  
  
Harm: You are sick, maybe you should go home!  
  
Mac: No harm, lets do it, Monroe can make the point and hopefully the judge will take it into account!  
  
Harm: ok, now you are thinking a bit harder than you were 20 seconds ago, I suppose we can do that. ** Sturgis: And when they do, we will fight back saying that if everyone who worked together got married it will affect working habits.  
  
Singer: they have got a good lead, because whether we like it or not, the truth is.  
  
** Mac: People who are in love in such a loving and passionate relationship deserve to be together  
  
Harm: but in the end.  
  
** Sturgis: Relations will split and by then it would cause too much trouble for no reason.  
  
** Mac: some do last and love is always worth it in the end.  
  
**  
  
*Singer looks at Sturgis oddly  
  
Sturgis: What the..?  
  
Singer: Stop this, it is making me sick!  
  
**  
  
*Harm looks at Mac strangely  
  
Mac: this is making me sicker!  
  
Judge: We will bring in Lieutenant John Lazar  
  
Sturgis: Lt. Do you swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, under oath, so help me god. Say I do!  
  
John: I do  
  
Sturgis: You may be seated.Do you love Lt Callie Monroe with all your heart?  
  
John: Yes, I do  
  
Sturgis: Have you ever slept with her?  
  
Mac: Objection, personal affairs  
  
Judge: Over ruled, watch it commander.  
  
Sturgis: sorry, your honor. How do we know you are not going to break up with her, soon after, if this case is granted?  
  
John: We have always been loyal to the court and I have always loved her, I wouldn't break up with her without a fight!  
  
Sturgis: Does she feel the same way?  
  
John: yes  
  
Sturgis: you sure?  
  
John: As far as I know!  
  
Sturgis: Your witness  
  
Mac: Tell us what has happened this past 6 months  
  
John: Well, we went on a first date and everything went well so we continued to keep going out, we kept it a secret but somebody found out and now we are trying to be together.  
  
Mac: Has Ms Monroe ever cheated on you?  
  
John: It has only been 6 months and as far as I know, no!  
  
Mac: Your honor. Lt Monroe and Lt Lazar are only trying to be together and Love is in no way an offence to the law! Your witness  
  
Sturgis: As I recall you admit to yourself that you 2 have only been going out for 6 months, which is quite a short time to know what the future holds for your life together or even if you will have a life together.don't you think this is moving a bit too fast?  
  
John: no!  
  
Sturgis: Why not? How can you be sure that she wont cheat or give up on you?  
  
Mac: objection, scrutinisation!  
  
Judge: sustained  
  
John: I have known her for over 6 yrs!  
  
Sturgis: But you haven't been going out with her for over 6 years, do you even know her track record with men?  
  
John: No, I don't. But I don't care about her track record, all I know is that we are meant to be together!  
  
Sturgis: Nothing further.  
  
Mac: What do you suggest we do, Lt?  
  
John: My recommendation is that that the policy should fall allowing all lovers to be together!  
  
Mac: Nothing further  
  
*All through everything Mac looks pretty weak/sick  
  
*Harm and Mac having dinner, she is looking quiet and tired all through the time Harm as talking.  
  
Harm: This is kind of like Harriet and Buds story except they didn't have a court marshalling.did they?  
  
Mac: Look, can we not discuss the case tonight?!  
  
Harm: Gee, your no fun this evening, actually you haven't been any fun this whole week!.you ok?  
  
Mac: Its that time of the month!  
  
Harm: oh, but ever since we got this case you have been acting strange, even Sturgis thinks so!  
  
Mac: (looks up) He does? What did he say?  
  
Harm: He said something about me not understanding you or something yesterday after you walked out, now I am assuming he got that from you.that was not rhetorical (what he just said)  
  
*Mac looks down.  
  
Mac: Look at it Harm, the case, doesn't it ring a bell?  
  
Harm: Mac, this is the problem. You are getting emotionally involved and you know what happens when you get emotionally involved, snap out of it!  
  
Mac: No. Harm! (Her voice getting slightly louder) I am not getting emotionally involved. Don't you get it yet? They have been best friends and Partners for over 6 years, just like us, they have kept their guard up for over 6 years, just like us and their emotions have been getting the better of them for over 6 years, just like us, but they are deciding to have a go at it. Can't you see? We can relate to them!  
  
Harm: You know.you can resign from the case if you want to, if you cant handle it.  
  
Mac: No, I can handle it, besides you just want to be first chair, I'm not giving you that! (They giggle)  
  
Mac: They have to win this case!  
  
Harm: And they will, but you have to calm down, ok.ok?  
  
Mac: ok. There are still some things that need to be organized  
  
Harm: For what?  
  
Mac: For what ?! It hasn't slipped your mind already has it?  
  
Harm: no.what?  
  
Mac: The ball!  
  
Harm: The ball.oh, the ball!  
  
Mac: You are hopeless!  
  
Harm: Why didn't you just say which ball?! Who are you going with? Are you going with anybody?  
  
Mac: maybe  
  
Harm: What's that meant to mean?  
  
Mac: Wait and see!  
  
Harm: alright, good, now lets finish off dinner and we can go watch a movie or something.  
  
Mac: Now? At this time of the night?  
  
Harm: You got a problem with that?  
  
Mac: No, actually I don't.we can turn up late for work tomorrow ad no one will give a damn.what are we going to see?  
  
Harm: your choice, my shout!  
  
*They eat their dinner  
  
*At work Mac bumps into the Adm.  
  
Adm: Where have you been all morning, colonel?  
  
Mac: Oh, I'm sorry sir; I had to.to.go to the dentist?  
  
Adm: Which one?  
  
Mac: The local one  
  
Adm: Getting any teeth pulled out?  
  
Mac: no, just a check up, sir  
  
Adm: Ok, well carry on!  
  
Mac: Thank you, sir!  
  
** *The admiral keeps walking and runs into Harm who has also just arrived  
  
Adm: Commander, Where have you been?  
  
Harm: Sir, I had to go to the dentist!  
  
Adm: which one?  
  
Harm: the local one, sir  
  
Adm: oh.you didn't happen to run into colonel Mackenzie, did you?  
  
Harm: No sir!  
  
Adm: interesting!  
  
Harm: Why do you ask, sir?  
  
Adm: Well apparently, she went to the local dentist as well!  
  
Harm: oh  
  
Adm: You are not lying, are you commander?  
  
Harm: ahh.no sir!  
  
Adm: good, carry on  
  
Harm: thank you, sir  
  
*The admiral has an amused look on his face as Harm walks off  
  
In court.  
  
Judge: We bring in Admiral AJ Chegwidden, CO of Lieutenant Monroe and Lieutenant Lazar  
  
Sturgis: Sir, Do you swear to tell the truth, the truth and nothing but the truth, under oath. So help me God  
  
Adm: I do  
  
Judge: You may be seated  
  
Sturgis: How long have you known Lieutenant Monroe and Lt Lazar?  
  
Adm: I can't remember exactly, but quite a number of years!  
  
Sturgis: Have they ever pursued their relationship at work?  
  
Adm: no  
  
Sturgis: Well, do you think they should have kept their relationship secret?  
  
Adm: no  
  
Sturgis: Why not  
  
Adm: If we had known about this sooner they may have been able to sort it out  
  
Sturgis: thank you, nothing further!  
  
Mac: You have known the Lieutenants for a long time, have they ever broken the policy or the code of conduct?  
  
Adm: no, they haven't  
  
Mac: Are they responsible enough to have a relationship at work?  
  
Adm: yes, I think they are  
  
Mac: What is your recommendation for this council  
  
Adm: I think the couple should be allowed to be together because they are highly responsible and want to be together, love is something that you can't stop or pull apart!  
  
Mac: Thank you sir! Nothing further  
  
Judge: Thank you, you may step down. Court will be in recess until 1000 Monday.  
  
** Outside the court room.  
  
Mac: I think we are doing well  
  
Harm: yeah  
  
Mac: What are you doing know?  
  
Harm: I am going to check on the party preparations and then I'm heading home!  
  
Mac: ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.at the ball!  
  
Harm: I guess you will, see ya  
  
Mac: bye  
  
So what do you think? Please review me and I will update soon! C ya Freelancer 


	2. The ball

Hi, me again. I'm sorry I haven't undated in about a week, my school had the yearly examinations but they are over now (Friday was the last one). Now, I'm back to partying. This is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. Please Please review!!! Let me know what you think. C ya  
  
Freelancer-babe  
  
1900 Zulu time NATO ball  
  
'Hey,' called Harm as he saw Mac walking towards the entrance of the hall. He had gone to wait outside for her, but he would never tell her that!  
  
'Hi,' Mac replied, you're such a sucker, she thought to herself. Once again, she was blown away by Harm's looks and appearances and was finding it a humongous task to act relatively "normal" in the slightest.  
  
She was wearing a beautiful red dress, netted above the chest down to her wrists and the rest danced around her shape like a drape. Harm was wearing a black suit with his good old commander hat. They both looked stunning and they both secretly thought that of each other.  
  
'I thought you were coming with someone else.' Harm pushed, teasing her slightly. He was dying of curiosity to know who her partner was.  
  
'I did,' she replied coyly.  
  
Harm realized that Commander Sturgis was getting out of the car that he and Mac had arrived in, and walking towards Mac and Harm. It only struck him then, but he was still unbelieving that they could possibly be an item.  
  
'Hey Harm, how's it going?' Sturgis greeted amused at the stunned look Harm was giving them.  
  
'Harm, we'll see you inside,' Harm was clearly speechless. Taking the opportunity, Sturgis took Mac's arm in his, and they walked into the ball together.  
  
***** Meanwhile.  
  
There was a dark van parked across the street from the front entrance parking lot. It had full view of the center but the van itself could not be seen, therefore it could not be known what was happening inside.  
  
'Are you ready?' asked the first man in a thick Russian accent.  
  
'Yes,' replied the 2nd man of three. All wearing black clothing. Neither of the two men were wearing balaclavas but the third was. All three were ready to launch their "attack."  
  
***** 'I don't think I've ever had so much fun at a ball,' Harriet remarked. Bud was somewhere else in the hall, so she was dancing with Harm.  
  
The music boomed in the air giving the ball a lighthearted atmosphere. Everyone was laughing, drinking dancing eating or talking to someone else. Most were enjoying the party atmosphere.  
  
'Yeah, me neither.' Harm replied absent-mindedly. He was more interested in watching Mac dancing with Sturgis. Harriet was well aware of that and she wasn't happy about it.  
  
'Bud Roberts is a terrible man! Isn't he sir?' Harriet said loud and clear.  
  
'Yes, Harriet.' Harm agreed, once again half-heartedly. Harriet looked at him expectantly waiting for his proper reaction. 'Wait a minute!' Harm finally replied looking down at her queerly. She sighed exasperatedly.  
  
'Commander!' Harriet called to Sturgis, 'Partner swap?'  
  
'Sure, we not,' Sturgis agreed, letting go of Macs hand and instead taking up Harriet's.  
  
'No!' Mac softly yelped. She wanted to get back into movement with Sturgis but he and Harriet had already moved of.  
  
'I hope theirs is a little more exciting then ours was.' Harriet commented on Her and Harms dance, hoping that he would have a little more fun with Mac. She knew that she (Harriet) would.  
  
I'm gunna kill him, Mac thought about Sturgis. How could he have left her in a situation that she knew was going to make things more awkward then it already was?! She turned back to Harm unsure of herself. He was not sure what to do either but he held his hand out, inviting her to dance. She smiled sweetly relieved and silently took his hand.  
  
A new song began to play  
  
They both swayed to the music. Hand in hand and hand on waist. Harm could smell the sweet fragrance he knew only to be Macs. Her head softly knocked against his own but they did not separate their foreheads. Instead, He lifted her hand that had been resting on his arm, and placed it on his shoulder. Mac lifted her other hand and adjoined them both behind his neck. Harm rested his hands above her hips. They both closed their eyes and listened to the music.  
  
The couple was quite a scene to view! No one stopped to watch them dance but they did watch. The admiral dancing with his sweetheart Meredith, Sturgis with Harriet and both Bud and Tiner at the circular table reserved especially for them all.  
  
'This is working perfectly!' Harriet said, blissfully.  
  
Harm and Mac lost themselves in the music.  
  
'Do u remember the first time we kissed?' Mac asked softly. Ah crap, she thought, abruptly breaking away from him (or his head at least). Then she saw the shocked look on his face, she had completely caught him of guard. Great! I just blew the perfect evening!  
  
'Yeah,' Harm replied with a somewhat casual shrug. He didn't want to cause a scene.  
  
'You do?' Mac replied, surprised that he hadn't even walked away yet. She played along. 'Were you kissing me or Diane?'  
  
'Both, I suppose.' He didn't like where this conversation was going. He was very uncomfortable and sort of wanted to drop it but there was no going back now. 'First, I was kissing Diane but then I realized she was gone and she wasn't coming back, and that you both were and still are, two completely different people, and then I was kissing you.'  
  
They continued to dance but not with as much ease as they did before.  
  
'We've been to so many places together, its uncountable!' Mac remarked. 'Russia, the middle East, Australia.' She groaned inwardly, another slip of the tongue.  
  
Australia had been the place where she had revealed her attraction towards Harm and he had basically rejected her, he was just not ready to let go. But much had happened since then.  
  
'Australia was quite something!' Harm commented. It was very awkward but it was as if he never showed that.  
  
'Do you still feel the same way you did back then?' Mac asked.  
  
'I don't know,' Harm replied softly.  
  
'You don't know.' Mac echoed.  
  
'I don't know,' he repeated.  
  
Their faces were only inches apart. Harm tilted his head away from her, he hadn't literally moved but they could both some sort of change in their relationship (If that was what you would call it.).  
  
Harriet and Sturgis (as well as everyone else) were watching the scene before them. All had been progressing well but they could see now that had changed. The whole room had seemed to have grown quiet.  
  
Mac dropped her arms from around Harm's neck and walked away slowly. Harm sighed unhappily. Mac was very much hurt by his response and she quickened her pace, wanting to run as far away from this place and "him" but managing to regain her control.  
  
Sturgis broke away from Harriet and went after Mac, with Harm watching. He finally caught up with her. 'Where are you going Mac?'  
  
'Out,' she said, her eyes watery. Sturgis held her by the arm, stopping her from running away. He had been a good friend to her throughout her "Harm" issues. 'Let go my hand or I will make you!' She threatened and Sturgis did so hesitantly.  
  
Mac ran out of the hall and out to the car. She opened the boot (also known as a trunk) and dumped her shoes in it. Her emotions were a mix of anger, sadness and hurt. The tears that had been building up finally spilled.  
  
Stars were shining out bright and the only noises were the crickets and the faint music in the background. It had been a perfect evening, Mac thought. Until now.  
  
Then suddenly, she felt two icy cold hands grab her neck. 'Ow,' She yelped. Kicking a man to the floor, she turned around to see a covered man lying on the floor. Balaclavared man dressed in black.  
  
She thought she had definitely knocked him out but that was not the end of it. Another man came up behind her, holding a knife to her head. She gasped in shock.  
  
'One word and you're dead, Sarah Mackenzie!'  
  
With that he smuggled her into the black van and the driver drove them away.  
  
*****  
  
I don't often write in story format, so please be lenient. Anyway, like I said before; Please review. And let me know if you have any ideas for chapter 3.  
  
This (even though it has hardly anything to do with it!) is dedicated to the men and woman currently fighting for peace in the Middle East.May there be no more deaths (especially like that awful bombing that occurred a few days ago), may you get back to your family and friends real soon. Please keep them in your prayers,  
  
To world peace.  
  
Freelancer 


	3. The aftermath

Harm knew that he should probably go outside to talk to Mac and that was where he was headed. He didn't know what he was going to say when he got out there but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it but that bridge was a long way away.  
  
The first thing he heard was tires screeching as the black van drove away and Mac was nowhere to be seen, that could only mean one thing; Mac had been kidnapped!  
  
'Mac!' Harm shouted, racing toward his car, planning to follow the van but it was long gone. It was too dark to see where!  
  
'What is it?' Sturgis yelled, hearing the noise.  
  
'Mac has been kidnapped!' Harm panicked. 'Quick! Call the police.'  
  
Sturgis pulled out his mobile/ cell phone and called the police and reported the kidnapping. He stared at the scene, His car open, her shoes in it and the man lying on the floor. The officer on the phone assured him that crime squad would be there ASAP.  
  
Meanwhile, Harm had unbalaclavared the man on the floor, who was beginning to sorely regain consciousness! He was being tossed around like a voodoo doll and was receiving harsh blows and words from Commander Rabb.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! SCUMBAG!'  
  
'Harm, Chill!' Sturgis attempted to cal him down.  
  
'No I will NOT chill, Mac has been kidnapped! And it would not have happened if you had stayed with her!' Harm accused, standing so close to Sturgis that it looked as if they were going to attack each other!  
  
'No, This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't aggravated her!" Sturgis fought back.  
  
'Are you blaming it on me, now, are you?' Harm snarled, grabbing Sturgis's collar.  
  
'This is no ones fault.' Sturgis did the same but replied coolly.  
  
Now, a confused mob was beginning to form outside watching the men. The admiral came right up to them and tried to sort out the situation.  
  
'Boys, boys! Play nice!'  
  
He pulled them apart, Harm was about to throw a punch at him but the admirals instincts were quick and he defended himself well. Only then, Harms senses caught up with him!  
  
'What the Hell is going on here?!' The admiral scolded  
  
Now they had to explain.  
  
What do you think? Let me know. Once again please review!  
  
C ya 


	4. Whats new!

Hi I'm sorry I haven't updated in sooo long! I was on holiday, in December and after that my life was pretty much a huge roller coaster ride! Well, here it is. I hope you enjoy. Please review.  
  
Freelancer  
  
The sound of police and ambulance sirens could now be heard in the distance coming closer and closer.  
  
Harm and Sturgis now stood in front of the admiral and the group of people, speechless.  
  
The Admiral had heard the sirens and was become more and more suspicious and shocked, which from an audience's point of view was quite amusing to watch! 'Well? Answer me, what on Earth is going on?!'  
  
'Mac has been kidnapped' Harm announced.  
  
The group of people started murmuring amongst themselves, the admiral turned toward them and spoke, 'Could everyone please go inside and wait.' The mob turned and re-entered the building disappointed.  
  
One police car, one police trailer and an ambulance pulled up in the car park. This basically explained itself. 2 officers exited the trailer and helped the man, who was just regaining consciousness to the ambulance, he was however, guarded by security.  
  
'KIDNAPPED!' the admiral exclaimed, snapping Harms attention back to him.  
  
'Yeah,' he said.  
  
'How?'  
  
'She went outside and Sturgis just let her...' Harm trailed of.  
  
'I did not!' Sturgis defended himself.  
  
'Well she was alone!' Harm proved a point that Sturgis couldn't disagree with or come back with a "comeback for'' at that time.  
  
They could see an officer walking towards them and they both shut up attentively. 'Hi, I'm sergeant Helen James. I'll be in charge of this investigation. So, what happened here? We have a brief idea but we'll need a statement from everyone that was at the scene.'  
  
'No one we know saw anything or was outside, except for him,' Harm referred to the culprit in the ambulance van.  
  
'What made her run outside, we'll have to know details,' James replied. 


End file.
